Muhammad Hajiar Abdul Aziz (c1910-1954)
Muhammad Hajiar Abdul Aziz originated from the southern town of Galle and came to live by the side of the Bambalapitiya Municipal Market, down a Private Road, in Colombo in January 1950. Educated at St. Aloysius College Galle, he was a much respected Advocate of the Supreme Court and also the Founder of the Ahadiya Schools Movement which esposed Islamic Education to Muslim children in Sri Lanka and which has now established itself in every nook and corner of SRi Lanka with over 500 such Sunday Schools. Aziz was a very handsome, six feet one inch robust figure and avid sportsman and a champion tennis player. He also enjoyed a weekend session of bridge,a regular movie goer, Aziz was also equally religious and generous to the less fortunate. What a fine gentleman and personality he was!! Ironically, he had a fatal heart attack while playing tennis at the Moors Sports Club in Colombo and passed away prematurely in 1954 at the young age of 44.He was also the Chairman of the board of Quazis and a Partner of the well established firm of S.U.Mohamed Hajiar in Galle. He married Jiffriya, second daughter and third child (as he himself was,a third child) of Ismail Lebbe Marikar Idroos Lebbe Hajiar of Matara,who was the Agent for the Shell Company of the UK and owner of 17 petrol filling stations and a well to do landed proprietor.. They had five children, Shibly Aziz (President's Counsel and ex Attorney General of Sri Lanka,currently President of the Bar Association of Sri Lanka), Minha, Imthiaz, Ifthikhar and Ryhan, who all live in Colombo now.Shibly, Imtiaz and Ifthikhar were all educated at Royal College Colombo. Shibly is married to, Fathima daughter of Dr.A.R.M. Waffarn and has two sons Afdhel,who lives in New York and Dr.Adhil.' 'Adhil and Azhara have two sons, Tahir and Aden. Minha is married to Ilyas Ahamed son of Proctor Ahamed M.Ismail of Galle and have three children Imran ,'''an Accountant who lives in Brisbane,Australia(married to Ilham,also an Accountant and they have a daughter Iman and ............), '''Shehara married to Mizver Dean, General Manager of a MAS Group subsidiary (with a son Yakub and daughter Tahera) and Shameem who is an Attorney at Law,married to Haaiz Rahman, a senior Manager with Standard Chartered Bank in Colombo (with a daughter Khadija and a son Rashid) Imtiaz,who had a long stint as Manager Sales,Saudi Arabian Airlines(Saudi Arabia), is married to Yasmin Mahamoor , daughter of Senior Superintendant of Police Mr.M.C.Mahamoor(Retired from Gampola) and Mrs.Marliya Mahamoor (daughter of Mr.A.B.Deen of Nawalapitiya). They have three children, Dr.Aaliya Aziz Janjua, '''married to Dr.Adam Janjua, both working and living in the UK together with their sons, '''Yusuf and Eisa, Capt. Imaad Aziz (Sri Lankan Airlines) and Yusra Aziz '''working as a Business Consultant at Virtusa.' '''Ifthikhar,'was until recently the Managing Director/CEO of Bartercard Sri Lanka,the Sri Lankan Franchisee of the world's largest Trade Exchange,Bartercard International', '''is married to '''Rezani '''who is the CEO of a global PR company Burson Mastella and the Imm. Past President of the Womens Chamber of Commerce & Industry,daughter of Zain Markar,who was the Country Manager for Esso in Sri Lanka. They have three sons '''Kamran' who is with an LLB(Honds) degree from the UK and a Barrister at Law from Lincolns Inn UK,' Aftab' also with an LLB(Hons) degree from the UK and an Attorney at Law who is attached to a Law Firm in Singapore and Maalik who is reading for a Business and Finance degree at Drexel University in Philadelphia USA. Ryhan (Babsy, the pet name given by her father) is married to Mazhar,son of Matheen Ghouse from Colombo.Mazhar is the MD of a French Company in Colombo. They have four sons, Engineer Sharmil who is married to Nuha and now settled down in the UK,Naveed who is a IT Graduate from Malaysia who recently married Aqeela Rahim,Aslam who is doing an Engineering degree at NUS in Singapore and Nishard who is at Royal College Colombo. M H A Aziz had five siblings, Junaid, Basheera, Sheriff, Mathunga Natchia and Hamza. His father was Sheik Usuf Lebbe of Kadiwayawatte, of Dharga Town in Aluthgama who married in Galle to Muthunachiya daughter of Ismail Lebbe Marikkar. Sheikh Usuf had one son, Mohamed, (who later became Mohamed Hadjiar, on performing Hadj at the Holy city of Makkah in 1905), and one daughter Saidath Umma, who was married to Mohamed (details not known) in Balapitiya and had two sons namely: Abdul Sammie and Abdul Hameed. Category:Non-SMW people articles